Las palabras sobran
by gioconda91
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió en el viaje de vuelta a Storybrook desde Nueva York?.


Disclaimer: No son mías.

Cuando las palabras sobran

Henry duerme, duerme como un angelito y Regina lo envidia. Lo admira porque todo en él es puro e inocente y a pesar de que ese detalle es lo que hace que odie a Blanca y a David, en Henry se vuelve especial. Porque su hijo jamás ha sido hipócrita y siempre ha demostrado una madurez que raya lo encomiable. Emma, sin embargo, es otro cantar. La mira de reojo y la observa por unos segundos mientras conduce. Están de regreso a Storybrook y es Emma quien se ha prestado a conducir, bajo el pretexto de que Regina debía descansar. La rubia siempre ha sido una persona demasiado compasiva pero también emocional. Sus emociones le han llevado a hacer muchas locuras… como proteger a la Reina Malvada en un momento en el que todos pedían su cabeza… quizás es porque ella jamás la vio como la Reina Malvada y jamás actuó fuera de la ley que impera en este mundo.

Permanecen en silencio, porque Regina se siente diferente y Emma la mira diferente. Hay una cierta incomodidad que antes no existía entre ellas. Regina no sabe qué decir, pero hay un deseo acuciante de pedirle perdón por hacer de su vida un calvario. Es consciente de que ya es muy tarde, de que nada de lo que pueda decir hará que se sienta mejor, pero duele… siente mucho dolor y traga saliva para no romper a llorar. No le gusta sentirse tan débil…

\- ¿Estás bien?.- La voz de Emma la saca de sus pensamientos y al ser consciente de que se preocupa por ella, su labio tiembla intentando retener las lagrimas.

\- Si.- Contesta levemente con la voz rota. El tono de su voz hace que Emma se vuelva para mirarla preocupada. Frunce el ceño, pero Regina evita mirarla de frente.

\- No lo parece.- Dice preocupada y tiene el impulso de posar su mano en el muslo de la morena. Lo hace levemente y la retira rápidamente, como si quemara.

\- Me siento… débil.- Dice soltando el aire que parece haber contenido durante largo tiempo. Emma la mira de reojo, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

\- Supongo que es normal… aunque tengo verdadera curiosidad por saber qué supone vivir sin esa maldad latente en tu interior…

\- Lo dices como si tu tuvieses que lidiar con ella.- Murmura Regina sorprendida.

\- Todos lo hacemos, todos tenemos un lado oscuro.- Dice Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Incluso la salvadora?.- Regina niega contundente.- Tu lado oscuro perdió la batalla y está muerto y enterrado. Te recuerdo que tus padres se aseguraron de que así fuera antes de que nacieras.- Se siente mal nada más decirlo.- Perdona… no quería… que sonara a reproche…

\- No, tienes razón.- la interrumpe Emma.- Pero tú mismo lo has dicho en muchas ocasiones… "la maldad no nace, se hace".

\- Eso es bastante desesperanzador para mi. Supone que aunque yo haya arrancado esa maldad, siempre puede volver.

\- En eso radica el sentido de la vida… en evitar que vuelva y en ser la mejor persona que puedas ser.

\- Lo sé. - Regina asiente tragando saliva. Quiere demostrar que es digna de su confianza, pero ese sentimiento tan poderoso de amor y compasión, ese miedo a perder a su hijo y a su familia… le provoca un desasosiego abrumador. - Pero tengo…

\- Miedo.- Emma acaba la frase por ella y se instala de nuevo el silencio. Como la noche es fría en Maine y la calefacción tiene a Emma un poco aletargada, decide que es el momento adecuado para detener el coche a un lado del camino, aprovechando que hay un mirador a la derecha.

\- ¿Vas a parar ahora?.- Pregunta Regina sorprendida.- ¿Estás cansada? Puedo conducir yo si quieres.- Le dice rápidamente. Lo cierto es que está deseando llegar a Storybrook. Tiene la sensación de que allí se sentirá mejor.

\- Solo quiero estirar las piernas, estoy algo entumecida.- Le dice sonriendo con tranquilidad. - Vamos, nos hará bien el aire fresco de la noche. - Le anima con un gesto.

\- Pero… Henry…

\- Está dormido… no te preocupes, tiene el sueño bastante profundo.- Comenta Emma.

\- Lo sé, en eso sale a ti.- Le dice Regina con resignación fingida.

Emma sonrie mientras abre la puerta y sale al exterior. Regina la sigue no muy convencida.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian… sigues teniendo la lengua afilada.- Le dice cuando Regina se coloca a su lado. Se miran e intercambian sonrisas amables. A pesar de todo, del odio, el rencor, las envidias y las desconfianzas del pasado, el destino las ha llevado a este momento. Un momento a solas, donde el único sentimiento que prevalece es un deseo de protección y un cariño que son incapaces de definir o etiquetar. Y quizás… solo quizás algo más…

\- Esto es...- Regina inspira con fuerza el aire frio, cerrando los ojos, y se abraza a sí misma cuando siente la humedad del aire.

\- Muy hermoso.- Acaba Emma por ella, pero curiosamente lo dice mirando a Regina. La luz de la luna se refleja sobre el rostro de la morena, ahora relajado. Emma carraspea incomoda cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y desvía sus ojos rápidamente, disimulando.- Siempre he tenido una curiosidad.- Dice Emma tras un pequeño silencio. Regina se vuelve para mirarla con una ceja levantada, un gesto muy característico de ella.

\- Dispara, Swan.- Dice expectante.

\- Bueno… no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida… pero ¿cómo sabías que Robin era tu amor verdadero?.- Regina alza más su ceja, si eso es posible y la pregunta la descoloca.- Bueno… sé que te lo dijo el polvo mágico… pero…

\- No entiendo tu pregunta, Emma.- Su voz es tan aterciopelada que a Emma se le ponen los vellos de punta, pero no es una sensación mala, sino cálida, que se apacienta en su estomago y la hace sentirse realmente extraña.

\- No formulé bien la pregunta… ¿lo amabas?.- Reformula tímidamente. Regina la mira sorprendida y dolida.

\- ¿Lo pones en duda?.- Su voz es ahora rasposa y se cruza de brazos en un gesto digno.

\- No… osea… si… No sé… Sé que te gustaba, es obvio… pero tenías tantas ganas de amar y ser amada que… No sé…

\- Lo amo, Emma, todavía lo amo a pesar de que no está en este mundo.- Dice indignada y se da la vuelta molesta, pero la mano de Emma la detiene en un gesto algo brusco.

\- Espera… no quería hacerte sentir mal… pero yo nunca sentí que él fuera tu amor verdadero.- Lo dice bajito, sintiéndose torpe, pero no se arrepiente. Es algo que necesitaba decirle desde hace mucho.

\- Tampoco yo creo que ese pirata sea el tuyo, pero no es asunto mío.- Le espeta Regina con frialdad. Emma tuerce el gesto molesta, pero sabe que se lo merece, que le ha dado donde más le duele. Deja caer sus hombros con resignación.

\- Y tienes razón, yo tampoco creo que lo sea… es más… sé que no lo es.- Dice mirando con intensidad a la morena.

Se quedan en silencio, mirándose con gravedad. Emma aun agarra el brazo de Regina, pero cuando el silencio es incomodo, intenta alejarse, sin éxito, porque el agarre se hace más fuerte. Emma no entiende qué es lo que ocurre, por qué está comportándose de aquella manera. No está pensando… solo sabe que ésta Regina, tan frágil, le atrae más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Le atrae de una manera anormal y sabe que está mal… que acaba de perder a Robin… pero el impulso es fuerte y abrumador. Se acerca tan rápido, que Regina no puede asimilar ni se imagina cuál es su intención. Solo cuando siente sus finos y suaves labios sobre los de ella, abre los ojos y empuja a la rubia sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?.- No termina la pregunta. Emma parece igual de sorprendida que ella. Ambas respiran demasiado agitadas y el corazón de Regina parece que se va a salir por su boca.

\- Perdona… dios… perdona… ni siquiera sé por qué he hecho eso.- Emma se masajea la frente aturdida.

Regina se recompone y una mascara de frialdad ensombrece su cara. Carraspea y se aleja hasta el coche. Emma cierra los ojos, se siente estúpida, pero no tarda en seguirla.

El resto del camino es tan incomodo y silencioso que Emma acelera para llegar cuanto antes. Una parte de sí misma piensa que es una locura, pero otra parte no puede negarse lo mucho que le ha gustado ese simple y breve beso.

Regina ha cerrado los ojos y se hace la dormida. No sabe cómo enfrentar la situación. Sabe que debería estar enfadada y terriblemente asqueada… pero no lo consigue… lo único que desea es acabar con las cosquillas que aun siguen batallando en su estomago y quitarse esa sensación extraña, como de falta de aire.

Cuando el coche atraviesa la linde del pueblo por fin, Emma carraspea, intentando llamar la atención de la ex-alcaldesa, pero ésta no se mueve ni se inmuta.

\- Regina...- La llama con suavidad.- Estamos llegando.- Dice tímidamente.

Está amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol asoman por el horizonte. Es Henry quien abre los ojos y se estira en su asiento y Emma suspira, sonriendo.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?.- Pregunta Henry entusiasmado.

\- Si, chico, acabamos de cruzar la linde del pueblo.

-¡Genial! Mamá, ya llegamos.- El grito de Henry y su efusivo zarandeo, es la excusa perfecta para que Regina por fin, se digne a abrir sus ojos.

\- Bien.- Dice Regina sonriendo a su hijo y acomodándose en el asiento. Su sonrisa es tensa y la de Emma también, y Henry lo nota en seguida.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?.- Pregunta el chico con el ceño fruncido y preocupado.

\- Nada.- Dicen ambas al mismo tiempo, lo que acrecienta más las sospechas del chico.

Cuando llegan al pueblo, Regina se precipita en salir del coche y se estira contenta. Se siente en casa y protegida, y por un momento olvida lo ocurrido, olvida el beso. Abraza a su hijo, pero su gesto de felicidad se esfuma cuando a lo lejos ve a Hook y a Emma compartiendo un tórrido beso. Eso sí que la hace sentirse asqueada, pero cierra los ojos y luego sonríe aliviada… Ese beso solo ha sido una tontería. No quiere darle más importancia.

Los días pasan y Storybrook se vuelve un lugar pacífico y aburrido. Emma y Regina no han hablado más del asunto, pero es obvio que existe una tensión latente cuando se encuentran por primera vez después de lo ocurrido. Emma está parada en su puerta, con un gesto extraño.

\- ¿Emma?.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?.- Pregunta tímidamente. Les cuesta mantener la mirada.

\- Henry no está, ha ido al…

\- Cine… lo sé. - La interrumpe nerviosa.- ¿Puedo...- Y hace un gesto para entrar.

Regina parece dudar, pero se aparta finalmente para dejarle paso. Cierra la puerta y se vuelve con una ceja levantada.

\- Tu dirás.- Dice secamente, cruzándose de brazos. No sabe por qué estúpida razón se siente de repente nerviosa y ante el silencio de la rubia, sus nervios se acrecientan aun más. Se miran intensamente, pero ninguna dice nada y es Emma la que acorta la distancia y la besa de nuevo. Regina sabe que debe detenerlo, pero no puede, no quiere. La sensación es tan placentera que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar y el beso se hace más apasionado. La lengua de Emma invade su boca de una manera tan avasalladora, que a Regina se le escapa un gemido. Emma la acorrala contra la pared, pero el beso no se detiene. Ruedan en varias direcciones, hasta que sin saber cómo, acaban sobre el sofá del salón y es en ese momento cuando son conscientes de lo que está pasando. Regina tiembla sobrepasada por el deseo y Emma se separa preocupada.

\- Esto no es lo que quería al venir aquí.- Dice Emma aturdida. Una de sus manos está sosteniendo el trasero de Regina y la otra acaricia su cuello y baja acariciando el hueco entre sus pechos. Regina está aferrada a su espalda, como a un ancla, con miedo a caerse al vacío.

\- ¿No es lo que querías?.- Detiene la mano con la que Emma acaricia su piel expuesta, porque es incapaz de concentrarse así, y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, lo deseo… no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba.- Dice con una voz gutural.- Pero traía un discurso preparado.- Dice sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Prefieres que hablemos?.- Pregunta Regina con temor.

\- Sobran las palabras, ¿no crees?.- Pregunta Emma con una ceja alzada, al más puro estilo de Regina, quien asiente y sonríe complacida.

FIN


End file.
